highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sootkit
❝ Eggy! ❞ — Sootkit to his new egg friend. Sootkit is a long-haired, dark gray tom with darker gray tabby markings, white paws, chest, and a white muzzle. He has soft yellow-green eyes and pale pink leathers (paws, nose, ears). He also has webbed paws. He is known for his bold, confident, flirty personality. He inhabits RiverClan as a kitten with the mother Nectarstar and four other litermates. 'Appearance' Description:'''Sootkit is a long-haired, dark gray tom with darker gray tabby markings, large white paws, chest, and a white muzzle. He has soft yellow-green eyes and pale pink leathers (paws, nose, ears). He also has webbed paws. His long fur is fairly soft and feathery. '''Heritage: Breed(reason why) (if multiple: Breed(reason why) x Breed(reason why) (x Breed(reason why)...)) Description: Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#FFFFFF) : = (Add as many colors as needed) (#FFFFFF) : = Eyes (#FFFFFF) : = Inner Ears (#FFFFFF) : = Nose (#FFFFFF) : = Tongue (#FFFFFF) : = Pawpads (#FFFFFF) : = Scars (#FFFFFF) : = (Extra Items/Accessories, if applicable) (#FFFFFF) Voice: Sootkit's voice currently is very high and immature and a little obnoxious. His voice his currently like this because he is a kitten. Scent: Sootkit smells of various forest scents with a twinge of burning twigs. Gait: Sootkit cannot walk very well yet, but when he does, he usually stumbles childishly. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Lighthearted -' Sootkit is a very lighthearted cat, usuallybeing happy and trying to brighten cats' days. * '''+ Sensible -''' Sootkit is very sensible and thinks about his choices. Though this might be hurtful as he thinks about himself a lot. * '''+ Humerous -''' Sootkit tries to lighten to mood by trying to make jokes, sometimes when he makes jokes it isn't intentional. * '''± ' Ambitious -' Sootkit strives for the best for himself. When he wants something, he'll do many things to achieve this. When he is older, he'll strive to become a high rank in RiverClan. * ±''' ' Confident -' Sootkit believes in his choices and won't let anyone change them. He strictly believes in his choices and opinions to such an extent that if someone opposes his opinion, he will find a way to prove his is correct. * '''− Proud -''' Sootkit was a very high self-esteem, typically because he thinks he can do no wrong. * '''− Romantic -''' Sootkit is a big flirt with shecats, most likely getting into many flings when he's older. '''Likes *Nectarstar **''"Mommy Nectarstar!"'' *Carpkit **''"Carpkit is so cool!"'' *Bird eggs **''"Eggy!""' *Rocktumble **''"He's so wise!" Sootkit blinks, hoping he understands what the word wise means'' 'Dislikes' *Hailkit **''"He's a wittle scary!'' 'Goals' *Become an Apprentice **''"Appwentice!"'' 'Fears' *Climbing trees **''Sootkit tears up slightly and begins to sniffle.'' 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: RiverClan Cats Involved: Unknown Age Range: 0- present moons *Sootkit is born to Nectarstar along with his four other siblings *Is taken up a tree by Silentpaw but starts crying, growing a slight fear of climbing trees *Befriends an elder, Rocktumble 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:Kit Category:RiverClan